


The Perfect Size

by Prince_Ali



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Slow Sex, Smut, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: They’d been married for nearly 5 years now with their fifth year anniversary right around the corner, but there are still something that never change. For example, the way that Jongdae still wears Chanyeol’s sweaters around the house claiming that they’re more comfortable than the ones that he owns, and the way that Chanyeol still marvels at how small Jongdae looks in his sweaters.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: electriFIREd Round 2





	The Perfect Size

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: EF87  
> Prompt: DomesticAU where married chanchen watches a movie together in their shared living and Chanyeol can't help but marvel on how tiny jongdae looks on his sweaters.
> 
> A/N: I hope this meets your expectations!!

As the sun begins to shine through the East windows, Chanyeol found himself on the couch, laying down and rewatching one of the more recent Marvel movies. It isn’t the second time he has seen this movie, no, he argues it would be the fourth or fifth time - Jongdae would argue it is more like sixth or seventh. None-the-less, he’s decided to watch it again. There is nothing wrong with rewatching a good movie. However, there is a problem with rewatching a movie that you’ve seen multiple times before. Things that aren’t the movie become distracting. Like the way that Jongdae is walking around the kitchen in his boxers and Chanyeol’s sweater, looking like a colorful marshmallow. Chanyeol smiles at the sight of his husband, the way that he has to stand on his toes in order to put something away on the top shelf in the shelf and the way that he huffs at the effort that he had to put into the task. 

Four years, they’d been married for four years and soon reaching their fifth. Still, Chanyeol loved the other like the day that they got married. There had been a lot of changes between the two of them over the last several years; the way that Jongdae had to learn to cook, and now that he was actually good at it Chanyeol wasn’t allowed in the kitchen except to cut up vegetables; or the way that he and Jongdae tried their best to make time for each other despite their work schedules. They had their quarrels, their fights, their crying sessions, but no matter, in the end the two always managed to talk it out and rebuilt their relationship stronger than before.

Chanyeol’s attention had been distracted from the film as he watched his husband with a smile. “Dae, baby, come watch with me. While I love the sight of you running around in my sweater, it’s Saturday, you can do all of your cleaning tomorrow. Come lay with me.” Chanyeol’s voice whined at Jongdae as the taller peeked his head above the back of the couch to get a better look at the other.

With a smug smile Chanyeol watched as Jongdae looked at the cleaning supplies in his hands and huffed before directing his gaze to the male on the couch. “But I have the motivation to do it now,” Jongdae whined back at his husband as his lips morphed into a pout that nearly had Chanyeol giving into the other.

“And I want to cuddle my husband,” Chanyeol replied as he turned back to the film only to pause it and get up from the couch to walk over to his husband. 

Long arms circled the waist of the smaller as Chanyeol captured Jongdae from behind. “You can clean tomorrow, I’ll even help. But right now, I want to cuddle the love of my life. Can I do that?”

Chanyeol could see the gears turning in Jongdae’s head, going over the proposed deal, he was close in giving in. Willing to tip the scales, Chanyeol nuzzled his nose into the nook of the other’s neck, placing soft kisses as his hands traveled up from Jongdae’s waist to his arms then to his hands which held the cleaning supplies. The taller slowly guided the other’s hands to the counter to put the offending supplies down whilst still placing soft kisses under Jongdae’s ear. “Please?” Chanyeol’s voice was soft and that was what made Jongdae turn in the towel.

“Fine.” Jongdae agreed with a sigh. Chanyeol’s kisses turned into a smile as Jongdae released the items he had in his hands to let them reside on the counter.

“Thank you my beautiful Dae.” Chanyeol then guided the two of them to turn and waddle back to the couch, the taller not releasing his arms from around the waist of the other.

It was only when they reached the couch that Chanyeol released Jongdae, he laid back in his previous spot with arms open to invite Jongdae to lay with him. The smaller pouted before giving in and crawling into Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol encircled one around Jongdae as the other reached for the remote to restart the movie. 

The movie was enticing for a while until Chanyeol took a glance at his husband, small and fitting perfectly against him. Chanyeol took in the sight of Jongdae’s fingers slightly peeking out of the sleeves of his sweater the way that the older would grip it when the movie began to get exciting. His eyes wandered up the sleeves to Jongdae’s shoulder, where it was beginning to slip from the neckline of the sweater. He could spot all of the beauty marks that adorned his lover's skin, and while Jongdae often complained about the marks Chanyeol loved them.

Leaning down, Chanyeol pressed a kiss against one of the marks. This action caused Jongdae to stiffen and freeze in place. It wasn’t uncommon that Chanyeol would kiss these marks, but sometimes it caught him off guard. Jongdae soon relaxed back into Chanyeol’s hold as the man slowly moved his arms so that he could tangle their fingers together. 

Chanyeol ran his thumb over the back of Jongdae’s hand as the two focused back on the movie. But like Chanyeol knew, watching a movie for the eighth time led to a series of distractions. Pressing another kiss on one of the marks Chanyeol realized that he wouldn’t be able to focus on the movie any longer. The kiss turned into a smile as Chanyeol moved his lips from Jongdae’s shoulder to his ear where he pressed another kiss.

It wasn’t like Jongdae didn’t know what the other was doing. He did. But in this moment, with the movie covering up his slightly heavier breathing, he wasn’t going to stop his husband. The last couple times the two had been together, it had been fast and furious, so now to have Chanyeol marveling at his body and adoring all of his marks in a way that a lover would, Jongdae wasn’t going to stop it for the world.

Continuing to press kisses against the back of his lover's neck, Chanyeol released his hand that was holding Jongdae’s and slowly moved it from its previous position to where the hem of Jongdae’s - Read Chanyeol’s - sweater slid slightly up his waist. He played slightly with the cloth before slipping his fingers past it, spreading them against the warm skin of Jongdae’s abdomen. He slowly pressed the pads of his fingers down against the skin and guided them along the crevices that defined the muscle. 

This feeling, the feeling of someone’s touch against his skin so lightly, tracing his muscles caused Jongdae to squirm just slightly. It was ticklish. 

Noticing this Chanyeol leaned forward slightly and nipped at Jongdae’s ear. “Pay attention to the movie, babe,” he whispered huskily before placing another kiss behind Jongdae’s ear. But despite Chanyeol’s words, he knew that neither one of them were paying attention to the movie any longer. The sounds of action merely background noises to the slight gasps of pleasure from Jongdae.

Chanyeol’s hand continued to trace the lines of muscle up the body of the elder male until he came to his chest. Large fingers twirled around the hardened nipples of the elder, twisting and tweaking them until Chanyeol could tell that they were swollen with attention. His large hands cupped the small tits, massaging them in his palm.

It wasn’t a secret to Chanyeol that Jongdae got turned on by someone touching his nipples, he had found it one day when he was kissing his way down Jongdae’s chest and lapped at one of them which earned him a keen from the smaller. He had teased Jongdae about it endlessly that night and to no one’s astonishment Jongdae’s nipples and chest were sore the next day.

Nibbling his way down Jongdae’s neck, Chanyeol suctioned his lips to the junction between neck and shoulder, lapping at the skin between his teeth and biting down slightly harder in order to leave a more permanent mark. One that would last for days. One that Jongdae would complain about because he would have to cover it with make-up.

Lips turned up in a smirk the taller could feel Jongdae pushing back against him, rubbing his ass against Chanyeol’s growing bulge as he continued the teasing on the smaller’s nipples. It was almost too much for the elder, the stimulation against his now overly sensitive nipples, the stimulation against his tender neck, and the thought that he too was affecting Chanyeol. It was almost too much for him.

Chanyeol could sense the tension building in Jongdae’s body and moved the hand that was propping Jongdae’s head up as a pillow so that Jongdae now nested in the junction of Chanyeol’s shoulder. His now free hand moving to press against Jongdae’s abdomen, pushing the older man closer so that their bodies rubbed against each other. 

Jongdae allowed his head to lull back into Chanyeol’s arm, looking up at the ceiling with dazed eyes as the other continued to pleasure his body. Jongdae could feel the marks growing in numbers on his skin, he could feel Chanyeol’s fingers pulling at his sensitive nubs, how the pleasure and pain built up in his lower abdomen. A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Chanyeol’s hand venture further down his waist and below the waistband of his boxers. The cold feeling of the large fingers against his warm skin sent shivers up Jongdae’s spine, shivers that Chanyeol could feel.

Lifting his head from Jongdae’s neck, Chanyeol moved to make eye contact with the smaller, nosing at Jongdae’s jaw in order to gain his attention. Two sets of eyes made bare made connection before Jongdae leaned up and connected their lips. Nibbling on Chanyeol’s bottom lip before giving into the other as Chanyeol licked into Jongdae’s mouth. Chanyeol ate every whimper, mewl, and cry as he began to move his hand farther down Jongdae’s underwear, taking the elder’s member into his hand and giving it several solid strokes. It was too much for the smaller as the stimulations sent him over the edge.

With a bitten off moan Jongdae arched his back and came in his boxers, white liquid covering Chanyeol’s hand and creating a wet spot on the piece of clothing. Chanyeol stopped his ministrations and sat up slightly to look down at his husband, parting their lips in the process. Jongdae looked so small beneath him, so beautiful quaking in pleasure and sensitivity.

A smug smirk appeared on the face of the younger for just a moment before it disappeared again, leaving Chanyeol to look at the other lovingly. Leaning over, Chanyeol pressed his lips against Jongdae’s sealing their mouths together in a softer kiss. How he had missed the feeling of his husband’s body against his, the way it shook when Jongdae reached his climax and the way that the elder became a malleable mess right afterwards.

Their lips moved together as Chanyeol bit at Jongdae’s bottom lip. A small gasp amid Jongdae’s recovery allowed for Chanyeol to take advantage of Jongdae’s mouth, licking into it and rendering the other limp before pulling away. He looked down at the love of his life and placed another soft kiss against Jongdae’s lips as he moved to rearrange the two of them so that Jongdae was on his lap, straddling his hips. “You look so beautiful, Dae.”

Jongdae only whined at the compliment as he let his head fall forwards to rest on the shoulder of the other. He was still feeling the pulsing pleasure of the orgasm running through his body, the pleasure putting him into a head space that would likely render him willing to do anything for the other for the rest of their activity. It had been so long since he had entered this head space as their usual tirades were fast and teasing, building up tension and then releasing it with vigor. 

This was different.

Chanyeol noticed Jongdae’s head space, he knew what it implied. But Chanyeol didn’t want the smaller to be so out of it for the rest of their session, he wanted Jongdae to feel it, he wanted Jongdae to be there with him for every step. Running his hand up and down Jongdae’s back, Chanyeol attempted to calm Jongdae down from his previous orgasm. As much as Chanyeol loved seeing Jongdae cry due to an overload of pleasure, that was not what he was aiming for now. He wanted to treasure the boy on his lap. He wanted to coddle him and marvel at his size, how they fit so perfectly together. 

With a loving smile he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jongdae’s in a sweet kiss. Chanyeol was going to wait until Jongdae was ready to continue, but knowing Jongdae’s stamina and recovery rate, it wouldn’t be too long. Although slipping out of the head space might take a few moments more. He was willing to wait. 

His large hand continued to stroke up and down Jongdae’s back, soothing the elder. He whispered soft things into Jongdae’s ears, praises about “how good he was”, “how he was so pretty”, “how good he looked when he orgasmed”, and “how responsive he was”. 

It took a moment before Jongdae was more aware of his surroundings and Chanyeol loved him all the way through it. With an adoring smile on his face, Chanyeol lifted one of his hands to cradle Jongdae’s cheek, slowly moving his thumb to stroke the soft skin. Jongdae returned the smile and leaned forward to press their lips together. Jongdae knew what Chanyeol was doing and had done and the smaller loved him even more for it.

Smiling as their lips connected, Chanyeol’s hand that had been stroking up and down Jongdae’s back slid down and into the waistband of Jongdae’s boxers. He played with the elastic for a moment before a whine from his lover spurred him to continue.

Carefully Chanyeol slid his fingers below the clothing and began to slide them down Jongdae’s ass, hearing the sound of it peeling from Jongdae’s skin due to the slickness of the cum from Jongdae’s previous orgasm soaking the piece of fabric. He adjusted the arm he wrapped around the older to carefully guide Jongdae up so that Chanyeol could slide the offensive clothing onto his legs before gently guiding it down them. He slipped the soaked clothing past Jongdae’s feet and tossed them to the side. Chanyeol didn’t listen to see if he could hear the sound of the soaked fabric. Instead, the male settled Jongdae back into his lap, one arm wrapped around the smaller’s waist and the other sliding down between Jongdae’s cheeks to reach his hole.

Swirling the pad of his finger around it, Chanyeol could feel Jongdae melting against him with a high-pitched moan. 

Sliding his lips down Jongdae’s neck to his jaw and then to his neck, Chanyeol attached his lips to the soft skin that adorned the nook between Jongdae’s neck and his shoulders. Freeing his hands for a moment he dug around in the cushions of the couch for the bottle of lube that they kept there - you know the fast life and quickies required for there to be bottles everywhere. Popping the cap with one hand he applied a substantial amount of lube to his fingers before closing the bottle and tossing it elsewhere. His hands returning to their original positions as his mouth sucked another mark into Jongdae’s skin.

He carefully pressed his finger back against Jongdae’s entrance, circling and prodding at it before slowly pushing inside of Jongdae as he delivered a sharp suck against the smaller’s skin. Chanyeol could feel Jongdae squirm slightly on his lap as he pushed his finger farther into the elder. Jongdae was so small in his lap, so perfectly cocooned in his arms, as if he was meant to be there. 

Chanyeol nipped at the skin where he had planted his lips as he wiggled his finger around inside of the other, attempting to loosen him up for the next finger. He glided his finger in and out in a drawn-out motion. The other hand moving from its previous position around Jongdae’s waist to where it too cupped the swell of Jongdae’s ass. His large hand moved between Jongdae’s cheeks as his fingers searched from his entrance. 

Upon finding it Chanyeol slowly slid his middle finger into Jongdae alongside his finger from his other hand. A high-pitched whine erupted from the smaller as his back arched, pushing himself further into Chanyeol. Chanyeol could feel the warm puffs of Jongdae’s breath against his skin. He could feel the wonton noises from the other against his collarbone. The larger knew that he was falling in love with the smaller all over again. 

Chanyeol scissored his fingers against the tight rim of his lover, he loved the way that Jongdae’s walls would flutter around his digits, clenching down on him and trying to pull his fingers farther in.

Moving up his neck with wet kisses Chanyeol aimed for Jongdae’s ear. “You look so pretty, love, so responsive for me.” Chanyeol placed a kiss against Jongdae’s ear and he could feel the other shiver in his lap. A spork graced the feathers of the larger as Chanyeol then proceeded to nip and suck at the lobe of Jongdae’s ear. “My beautiful little Dae,” Chanyeol whispered into Jongdae’s ear. His voice was raw and slightly scratchy, lower than it usually was. It sent shivers up Jongdae’s spine.

“‘Mmmm not small.” Jongdae slurred out. His fingers gripping onto Chanyeol’s shirt as he canted his hips backward slightly to get Chanyeol’s fingers deeper inside of him. 

“You are, love. So small and perfect.” Chanyeol began to move his fingers again, slowly stretching the smaller. “The way that your fingers barely make it out of the sleeves of my sweaters that you wear.” Chanyeol dipped a third finger into Jongdae’s hole, gently guiding it in and out as he sucked a spot behind Jongdae’s ear. “How you can’t reach the top shelf without climbing on the counter.” Feeling Jongdae relax around Chanyeol’s digits Chanyeol began to steadily thrust them in and out of the smaller, earning himself a whine from Jongdae as he squirmed on Chanyeol’s lap, trying to grind down farther. “You’re so small, Dae. So perfect for me.”

Chanyeol was taking his time, Slow, steady, drawn out, and everything that made Jongdae want him to go faster. “Chanyeol, please.” The words were barely a whisper from his mouth. 

“Please what, baby?” Chanyeol’s raspy voice echoed in Jongdae’s ears as he seemed to purposefully slow down his ministrations.

“More. Please I need more.” Jongdae whined as he circled his hips against Chanyeol’s fingers. He needed more. Something else. Something bigger. 

Jongdae looked at Chanyeol. The smaller could see the teasing in the larger’s eyes. But Jongdae knew that despite Chanyeol’s need for teasing, he always gave into the smaller “Anything that you desire, love.”

Chanyeol slowly withdrew his fingers from Jongdae’s stretched hole, only after pumping them in a couple more time. He guided his hands to Jongdae’s waist where he gently helped moved the smaller up so that Chanyeol could reach the ties of his pajama pants. Jongdae’s hands moving to his shoulders in order to hold himself in place as large nimble fingers untied the strings before loosening the waist band of his pants and pulling it down his thighs. Chanyeol’s cock sprung out from its previous confines and smacked lewdly against Jongdae’s ass. The tip wet with precum as the clear liquid dribbled from the slit at the top.

Jongdae looked down at Chanyeol as his small hand moved from Chanyeol’s shoulder to behind him to grip at Chanyeol’s dick. It was large, but so was the rest of the man he loved.

Gripping it solidly and with trembling fingers Jongdae slowly guided it to his loosened and lubed hole. The smaller could feel the pressure of the tip against him, slowly spreading his entrance as it pushed into him. Oh, how it felt so good. Biting his lip and looking down at Chanyeol with glossy eyes, Jongdae slowly lowered his hips, pushing Chanyeol’s cock into his ass. 

There was a loud gasp as Chanyeol slid into Jongdae’s hole. Pressing into the smaller until Jongdae was fully seated on Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol could feel Jongdae’s walls fluttering around his cock, and how tight and warm he was inside. It was heaven. But Chanyeol didn’t move immediately after Jongdae slowly slid down his member, he waited. He knew that Jongdae was sensitive. He knew that the smaller had more to take in and adjust to. So, he waited until Jongdae made the next move.

Chanyeol peppered Jongdae’s cheekbones and jawline with kisses as his thumbs massaged Jongdae’s hips. Anything to sooth the slight discomfort that he knew came with the initial penetration.

Slowly Jongdae seemed to get used to it, sliding down Chanyeol’s cock until his ass pressed solidly against Chanyeol’s thighs. A weak moan slipped through Jongdae’s lips as he aimed to relax around the large member inside of him. He could feel Chanyeol pressing against his walls, filling him to the brink. He could feel the constant pressure that Chanyeol’s cock had against his prostate, the idea that Chanyeol managed to reach everywhere inside of him made him tremble in arousal. It was delicious.

Feeling more comfortable with the situation Jongdae gently rolled his hips against the other’s. He could feel Chanyeol shifting inside of him with every motion, sending shivers of pleasure racing down his spine. It was too good and Jongdae allowed for a low drawn out moan to fall from his lips as his head tilted backwards, exposing his neck.

Chanyeol looked at the smaller in awe and with pride, amazed that such a small body could be so wonderful. Leaning forward Chanyeol nibbled at Jongdae’s adams apple and slowly he rocked into Jongdae, his hands on Jongdae’s hips helping guild the smaller to match his movements. He could feel his dick pulling at Jongdae’s rim as he pulled out, the tightening of the muscle trying to pull him back in. 

He moved with deliberate motions. Thrusting back in and staying there as he rolled his hips to get deeper into the smaller. 

This wasn’t going to be a fast session. This was going to be drawn out. Teased until either one couldn’t handle any more.

The symphony of nothing but pants and soft moans was interrupted as Jongdae let out a louder more impatient moan. “More.” Jongdae’s voice echoed around the room. “Chanyeol, please. More. I need- “  
Chanyeol didn’t let Jongdae finish as he swooped up to press their lips together. He moved his hips slightly faster, not losing any part of the length of his thrust. There was a sharp gasp from the man in his lap and a mewl that spilled from the same lips soon after. 

Jongdae’s hands clung to Chanyeol’s shirt, gripping it as the larger man’s lips moved against his and his hands strayed farther down until they were cupping Jongdae’s ass. He was so sensitive, so willing, a pile of goo in Chanyeol’s hands. He didn’t know how the larger always managed to make him like this, but knowing that Chanyeol loved him and he loved the large monkey back, that was enough for Jongdae to go willingly.

Chanyeol rocked the two of them steadily, pushing and pulling in and out of Jongdae’s body. They were in unison, they were one as Chanyeol’s fingers dug into the soft cheeks of Jongdae’s ass and Jongdae synched his fingers into Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

Their kiss only stopped as the two of them pulled apart to take deeper breaths. Jongdae rested his forehead against Chanyeol’s and the pair could feel the heavy puffs of air with each breath against their lips. 

With a firmer thrust from Chanyeol the larger surged forward and nipped at Jongdae’s bottom lip as the smaller released a cry of pleasure. Chanyeol licked at Jongdae’s lips before murmuring, “You’re so beautiful, my love. So perfect in my arms.” Chanyeol’s fingers moved from Jongdae’s ass and up his back, sliding his fingers under the cloth of the sweater that the smaller was still wearing. He traced his fingers along Jongdae’s spine causing the smaller to arch his back and for his head to fall backwards, exposing his neck. 

Chanyeol dipped his nose to run along the lines of his husband’s neck, licking and nipping along the away, making little marks of possession on the skin. “You’re doing so well. Taking me so perfectly, Jongdae. You’re so responsive, everything I could ever want.”

Chanyeol could feel what likely was a scoff from the smaller and he smirked against Jongdae’s neck as he delivered another firm thrust against Jongdae’s prostate. His hands travelled back down to their previous location, Jongdae’s ass, as he gripped it and began to thrust into the smaller’s body pointedly brushing against the smaller’s prostate with every snap of his hips. 

Jongdae’s fingers clawed against Chanyeol’s shirt trying to get any leverage he could against the deliberate and meticulous thrusts Chanyeol was delivering against the most sensitive spot in his body. Sounds of pleasure dripped from his lips as Chanyeol helped Jongdae ride him at the pace that the larger had set.

Jongdae could feel his crest building in his system. The way that his fingers had managed to dip themselves under Chanyeol’s shirt and tightened on the skin of Chanyeol’s shoulders and the way that his hips stuttered even when Chanyeol was guiding them. He was so close to the edge. He felt it building in his lower back, the pressure building and building, the way that it took over his mind and his body.

With a cry Jongdae toppled over the edge. He could feel his body pulsing, the way that he tightened around Chanyeol’s length and milked him for everything that he had.

Chanyeol loved the face that Jongdae made as he orgasmed. With one hand he lifted the smaller’s chin so that Chanyeol could look at Jongdae’s face. The way that his eyes clenched shut but the rest of his face relaxed. How his lips fell open and there was a long breath outward before a sharp intake. Jongdae was beautiful and he belonged to Chanyeol.

With the way that Jongdae was gripping Chanyeol’s length like a vice it was no surprise that the larger followed soon after. Releasing strings of white into Jongdae’s willing hole, painting the walls white.

Jongdae felt the warmth filling him, pushing him deeper into the afterglow of good sex. He lay limp in Chanyeol’s arms as the larger was shuddering through his own orgasm. 

The two stayed like that a moment longer before Chanyeol began to press kisses on Jongdae’s forehead and temples, the movie that was going on simply white noise in the background. There was a whine from the smaller, one of slight irritation. Jongdae was still basking in the sweetness and feel good of the afterglow. He didn’t want it to end yet.

“Come on Dae. We need to move from the couch.” Came the raspy voice of the man who had just brought him to one of the best orgasms he had had in months.

Jongdae shook his head and nuzzled further into Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol sighed at the sight of his lover. He knew that Jongdae was always a little stubborn and clingy after long lovemaking sessions like this, and though Chanyeol didn’t really want to move the smaller, they needed to. Their bodies would get crusty and make the couch worse than it already was.

“Dae-ya, we need to move. We need to get cleaned up.” Because as much as Chanyeol loved to see Jongdae in his sweater and nothing else whilst straddling his lap, he knew that Jongdae would later complain about smelling. Chanyeol nosed at Jongdae’s ear, a notion that the two really did need to clean up.

Jongdae pulled away from the other so that he could look directly into his husband’s face. “Carry me,” he said stubbornly. If Chanyeol was going to be adamant about cleaning he could carry Jongdae.

“Dae…” Chanyeol gave the smaller a look, you know the one, the one of ‘I love you but are you kidding me?’

“You said I was small. I bet you could carry me.” Jongdae’s lips pursed out into a pout and he gave Chanyeol his best hurt puppy dog eyes.

There was a small chuckle and a sigh from Chanyeol’s lips as he gave in to the love of his life. “Fine.” Slipping his arms under Jongdae’s legs he hoisted both of them off of the couch. He planned to move them to the shower, where he could clean both of them before settling down in their room on their bed. They would likely cuddle for the rest of the day, or until one of them felt hungry. Then they would order in and eat curled against each other.


End file.
